yagakimifandomcom-20200214-history
Yagate Kimi ni Naru Manga
This article is about the original manga. For the anime and other related media, see Yagate Kimi ni Naru. is a yuri manga by Nio Nakatani. The manga began serialization in April 2015 in ''Dengeki Daioh, a monthly manga magazine published by ASCII MediaWorks (a brand of KODAKAWA). Issues continue to be released on the 27th of each month.Cover date differs by two months from the actual publication date. For example, an issue with cover date July 2018 would actually be released in May 2018. To date, five tankōbon volumes have been released under the Dengeki Comics label. It is licensed for release in English by Seven Seas Entertainment. |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics October 27th, 2015 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment January 3rd, 2017 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#377f79;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics April 27th, 2016 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment May 16th, 2017 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#7eb5ce;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics November 26th, 2016 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment September 19th, 2017 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#1b305b;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics June 27th, 2017 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment February 20th, 2018 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#509ed6;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics January 27th, 2018 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment August 14th, 2018 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#fff6e7;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics September 27th, 2018 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seas Entertainment March 26th, 2019 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#fff6e7;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics April 26th, 2019 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN Seven Seas Entertainment April 4th, 2020 |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 |- | rowspan="2" style="width:0; padding:0; background-color:#fcc277;" | | colspan="2" style="border-bottom:0px; background-color:#fcc277; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����JA Dengeki Comics November 27th, 2019 | style="vertical-align:top; width:50%" | ;����EN TBA |- | colspan="3" style="border-bottom:3px solid; border-color:inherit;" | *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 |} Notes Category:Manga